


shin's friend fiction

by DreamingStarChild



Category: persona - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dicordfic, enjoy this mess, the fic were my rp character writes fanfiction of his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: this was fun





	shin's friend fiction

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun

Love comes in an endless amount of forms such as ‘family love’ caring for you’re family, or someone who is family to you!, or ‘friend love’ caring for you’re friend’s growing with you’re friend’s and understanding you’re friend’s, and ‘lovers love’ deeply caring for you’re lover insuring they are safe and okay but also knowing to step back and let them breath,

And say I’m a sucker for love!

It’s just so I dunno cool? Cute? Heartwarming? Whichever one!

So when I saw that my friend’s tae-kun and rosebud have gotten super close like closer then the whole team is, really made me think,

What if!? Their in love!!!

And now I’m sure of it after I left the hospital and sent rosebud a text saying I escaped!, and to have tae-kun answer on her phone! Oh my star’s!!, what else could I think! They were so cuddling or maybe

They did the do! “hmmm but are all the sign’s there though?”,

…………..

Yep! Seems like it I wonder how I missed this…eh then again I was only added to the team a few day’s ago,

Plus the texts I’m getting back is only making me think more and more about it, I should write friend fiction about them!

But which kind? The smutty kind or the fluffy kind?

Fluffy…for now!

I laugh to myself booting up my laptop “I hope I didn’t forget how to use this thing been awhile since I wrote anything!”,

Login: lovers*****

Okay time to start!

The hospital was cold lonely tae sat in his hospital bed alone thinking the night before, they had to fight an monster made of darkness he felt bad for fleeing without rose, their were a team after all him rose and the other’s,

To think how his and rose’s life’s came together, some stupid red moon and nightmare’s lead them into a broken and twisted up vision of their world,

One where time is stopped and everyone around can’t see or hear them,

He sighs looking out the window thinking about this madness thinking about how to stop it thinking about rose,

A knock on his room’s door made him stop thinking…as rose kindly smiled asking if it’s okay to walk in “hi tae I wanted to see how you’re doing” she smiles taking a seat on the end of the bed,

Her kind smile breaking him out of those thought’s he turned and smiled back to her “better then last night for sure!” he cheered,

Nodding she muttered out how she’s glad “would you like me to bring you anything?” she asked,

She’s doing what she’s does best caring for other’s, “maybe some better tasting food” he jokes, “I can bring you some snack’s I’ll go grab some!” she got up to leave, tae held his hand out and grabbed hers “n-no not now I just want to hangout with you rose” tae yelped,

The shock on her face turned soft “of course tae I’ll stay a bit with you” her voice soft and laced with true kindness,

Tae’s face went red at the sight of her smile the true and kind smile,

She sat back down now holding tae’s hand “I was so worried tae you could have been baldy hurt” a hint of sadness in her voice as she laced their finger’s together, “me? You were in there longer then me rose I ran away and left you there”,

Hmmm does this sound like them enough?...maybe not but I’m learning to write as them so this will take time!

Rose’s hand brushed tae’s cheek as she smiled the glow of her kind eye’s burning “don’t be silly tae I wanted to make sure you and the other’s were out and okay before following” her voice soften as she spoke,

“b-but i-“ “hey now no buts here. everyone is fine…you’re fine and that’s all I could ask for tae”,

A soft shade of pink growing on her face, as she got closer to the other, her face came closer to his then she kissed the boy’s cheek “now get better tae” she smiled,

Tae’s face now burning into a nice dark shade of red “o-okay……..can you do that again?” he mutter’s, she paused then laughed softly “of course tae”,

They spent along while with each other cuddling and leaving soft kisses on each other,

And done!! Whooo!

Man this was hard but hey it’s so cute it will turn anyone’s heart into a melted marshmallow, I have to upload this right now!


End file.
